Healing a Broken Heart
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Firecracker' as requested, please review. NOW EDITED.


**HEY, HERE THIS IS THE SEQUEL YOU WANTED TO 'LITTLE FIRECRACKER'... MORE FLUFF**

**A/N: I own none of the characters in this fic, that honor is Harts and Fox...**

* * *

Healing a broken heart.

Booth sat quietly, Bone's head resting against his chest as she continued to sit on his lap. He dropped his lips to her crown, as he heard her intermittent sniffles.

"Hey..."

She looked up with red eyes, her cheeks tear streaked and flushed, Booth was briefly grateful she didn't cry easily... the look on her face broke his heart.

"I... I'm gunna miss him Booth."

Seeley sighed and hugged her tighter.

"I know Bones... I know."

She was completely still, except for the stiff tremble of her upper body, as she tried desperately to control her emotions. Booth rocked her gently and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Bones... let it out... don't hide-not from me."

Her sobs filled the darkened office, as Booth's soothing words didn't stop throughout.

"That's it... atta girl... let it out..."

She cried into his chest, drawing comfort from his steady beating heart. Her own heart hurt, it was tight and felt heavy; not only with sadness but with gratitude, for the man holding her. She was thankful that she had him to turn too, that she was able to let her guard down with him and didn't have to worry about it, being held against her.

* * *

It was a good hour later, when Booth realized her crying had abated and her little sniffles had turned into little snuffles, as she quietly slept against him. Seeley smiled, he pulled his jacket from the back of the couch and tucked it around her small frame. Booth tilted her back, into the crook of his elbow as it rested against the arm of the couch, all in an effort to see her face. She tiredly turned into him as he pulled her closer.

Booth found it astounding that for her height, she had become surprisingly small curled up on his lap. Max, Angela and the squints listened to Brennan's sobs die down and Max stood to go in, but Angela stopped him once again.

"Booth will call you Max"

The ex con slumped back down on his stool, looking anything but happy. The door to his daughter's office opened slowly, and they all stood as Booth walked out, holding a very unconscious Temperance, close to his body. Max walked forward, smiling as he noticed Booth instinctively stand taller, he also noticed the way the man holding his daughter, unconsciously sought to protect her by turning her away slightly.

"I'm taking her home. Ange can you turn off her computer and put her files away, you know how she doesn't like leaving them out."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"How is she Booth?"

Booth looked down to his arms, smiling as if she were the most precious cargo he ever held.

"She's... hurting Ange, she still believes that if she lets herself love someone... they leave."

Max frowned.

"What? That's crazy. She's blaming herself?"

Booth looked to Max, his eyes narrowing.

"That is all she's ever known... you see, she loved her parents and they left her when she was fifteen, she turned to her brother and loved him even more, then he left. She loved her first foster family and they abused her and then sent her back after they broke her spirit. Her brother came back into her life before leaving again, then her father came back then he left... are you getting the picture Max?"

Max watched the fire in the FBI Agent's eyes.

"So this time, you're going to back off, if she wants you, I'll call you, but for now, I'm going to take care of her."

The group watched as Booth walked away, heading for door.

Booth drove his partner to her apartment. She didn't stir once, so exhausted, he lifted her carefully from the front seat of the SUV and carried her up to her apartment. Seeley settled her in her bed, removing her shoes and her own jacket from her body, before covering her again with his jacket and her duvet.

Her sleep was filled with dreams, her eyes flicking back and forth behind her closed lids. Booth leaned down placing a tender kiss to her cheek and then left the room. He had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock at the door; he rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Max..."

Max smiled.

"Agent Booth."

Booth stepped aside letting the older man pass. Booth shut the door quietly, turning to see Max walking quietly into the lounge area; he knew he was looking for his daughter.

"She's asleep, I put her to bed."

Max nodded, watching as Booth headed toward him taking a seat on the lounge chair.

"How is she?"

Max sat on the couch across from Booth.

"As I said at the lab... she's hurting, she was only just allowing herself to love Russ again and the way she sees it... he up and left her again."

Max frowned.

"I don't think he did it on purp..."

Booth shook his head.

"No... That's not what I mean... Bones has... Bones believes that if she allows herself to love someone, they will ultimately leave her, experience has taught her that it's true..."

Max swallowed.

"But..."

Booth held up his hand to silence his best friend's father.

"Just...she believes it... you should have seen her a few weeks ago... my brother this and my brother that, my brother said and my brother did..."

Booth smiled at the memory of his partner's smiling face.

"She was so happy Max, she was a little sister again and she had a big brother and now, just as she started to let him back in, he's gone... To that scared and abandoned fifteen year old that she still is inside, her big brother has left her alone again he broke her trust."

Max dropped his head, tiredly.

"I want her to trust me, but she just won't let me in, she keeps telling me to leave."

Booth smiled.

"Look... you have to earn her trust, and it's not easy to do... it's a struggle."

Book shook his head affectionately, as he thought of his best friend; who unbeknown to him, had just sneaked down the hall way after hearing voices.

"But Max... I can tell ya, it' well worth the fight."

Max could clearly see how much Booth cared for his daughter.

"Your daughter is... she's an amazing woman, she's strong and independent and... so fearless but she... she's also... look Temperance is more emotional than people give her credit for, she has been hurt more times than I care to count and she still has more compassion and shows more loyalty than anyone I have ever known, but she hides it, because experience has taught her that people are cruel and they will use her emotions against her, give her time Max she loves you, but right now she's needs to blame someone, let her blame you let her be angry at you, but for God's sake don't walk away from her, or I will hurt you..."

Max raised his eyes to Booths and nodded.

"Maybe one day, you can tell me what you know of her past, help me understand her better?"

Booth smiled sadly.

"Sorry Max, that's up to her; when she wants you to know, she'll tell you, I won't break her trust."

Tempe sniffled in the hall way and both men stood to see a watery eyed, pale and lip quivering Temperance Brennan standing; well leaning against the wall with Booth's jacket tight around her body.

She looked to both men standing a few meters from her then held her gaze on her partner.

"Booth..."

Her voice was a broken whisper and he hurried to her side instantly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on shhh"

He kissed the top of her head, as her sobs started again.

"Shhh, it's ok."

She fisted his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"Come on, how about we get you back into bed huh?"

She shook her head.

"I need to talk to my father don't I?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah Bones you do, but only when you want too, there's no hurry, he's not going anywhere."

She looked up with sad eyes.

"Will you wait?"

Booth wiped her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll hang out in your room, is that ok?"

She nodded and hugged him tight, receiving a hug just as firm in return. Tempe made her way to her father and as she got close, crashed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Dad...I...I... I'm sorry."

She cried into his shoulder as he held her, Booth watched them fall back onto the couch; his Bones snuggled into her father, as they both cried for Russ.

"Its ok baby, it's ok."

Booth was asleep, when Tempe opened the door to her room, she smiled and walked closer. He had a frown on his face and she wondered what he was dreaming about, she crawled up onto the bed lying down beside him, watching his eye flick open and a smile dawn on his face.

"Hey... where's your Dad?"

She searched his face.

"Gone home, Amy and the girls... they..."

Booth sat up.

"He left?"

Tempe saw the thinly veiled anger in her best friend.

"It's ok..."

Booth turned slightly.

"No it's n..."

Tempe reached out touching his forearm.

"Yes it is, they need him."

Booth shook his head.

"And what about what you need?"

She smiled shyly.

"They've got no one... I've got you."

Booths face cleared, making way for a smile, he reached out pulling her close to him and noticing she gave no resistance to his affection.

"Yes you do."

Booth laid them both back on the bed, Tempe turned in to rest against his chest, as his arms held her securely, he kissed her cheek and watched her drift back to sleep.

"I love you Booth."

Seeley looked down to her face after her whispered confession and saw her sleepy eyes watching him, he smiled.

"I love you too Temperance, always. Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

She closed her eyes and let oblivion claim her.

* * *

**END – Hope you liked it and it gives you all some closure. Please review.**


End file.
